


Not Again

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Your best friend invites you to a company party at Stark Tower. You end up meeting Bruce Banner.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You cannot say no this time!” Bethany exhaled irritated as she threw the contents of your closet on the floor. She stepped out holding a small black dress. “This will do, plus i brought those blue heels you look smashing in!”

“I cant wear that and i work tomorrow-”

“Shut up, you make your own money and work from the laptop on your bed! You can wear this and you totally owe me this!” she cried throwing herself on the bed next to you. She pouted, “don't you love me?”

***

You stared up at Stark Tower, Avengers Tower, you corrected yourself and fidgeted as Bethany squealed happily dragging you behind her. “Don't be so upset! The guys that work here are super hot and easy to get along with!”

You followed her off the elevator but as you had predicted she was gone in five minutes. You ordered a shot of whiskey and bit your bottom lip.

The guy next to you smiled, “do you hate crowds to?”

You smiled, “kinda..people are,” you looked around trying to come up with the word.

“Exhausting?”

You laughed, “there's one word for it.” you relaxed a bit. This guy had an aura about him that made you relax. “My names Y/N Davis.”

He smiled his large hand closing around yours, his chocolate brown eyes warming you up. “Bruce Banner. I'm sorry are you Y/N Davis as in you wrote the paper on electron fusion-”

“There he is!” came a voice interrupting his question. You stood to slip away when two men came up behind you and basically boxed you in. “Oh, I see why he is hiding away! Whats your name?!”

“Y/N Davis-”

“Right! You wrote that paper on electron fusion! I don't remember inviting you but glad you did. Come now!” you didn't have to be introduced to the one and only Tony Stark.

You looked around managed to see Bruce being dragged along with you and the group. You were taken up stairs and to what seemed like VIP room.

You were handed glass after glass of drinks, managing to sip from everyone you lost count of what you were drinking and finally found yourself leaning against the wall.

You looked up to see a blond standing in front of you. “You okay?"he asked voice low and concerned.

"Uhm…yess, just a bit light headed..” he grabbed your hand and led you out onto a balcony. You took in a deep breath and smiled. “thanks…your Steve Rogers right?”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, your Y/N Banners friend right?”

“Oh!” a giggle escaped you as he stepped closer. “No,that would be nice but no…I'm here with Bethany. I think shes seeing Tony. Uh, but shes a clerk here…” you held onto the tall blond as you felt a wave of dizziness.  
“Haha, guess i drank too much.”

“Take your time. These parties tend to go past daybreak. Is there anything i can get you?” he asked staring into your eyes.

You smiled and shook your head. “No, I…I'm good.."you let go of him and stumbled a bit. His arms circling your waist almost immediately. Your heart slammed against your rib cage. His face was in the crook of your neck, and damn if his arms couldn't hoist you effortlessly!

He pulled away and steadied you. "Sorry, i can walk you back in if you’d like?”

You cleared your throat. “I think I'm good. Thanks.”

You walked in and sighed. Looking around you were searching for someone.

“May i be of assistance?” Thor asked bringing your hand up to his lips.

“Uh,” you felt your face burn hot red as he smiled at you. He had to know the effect he had on women, there was no way he didn't. “Have you seen Bruce? U-uh i mean Mr. Banner?”

Thor smirked, “last i seen him he was talking to Stark over there…it was a pleasure to meet you!”

You smiled and followed him to where he had pointed you. You had to go down a hallway and stopped at the door when you heard them arguing. About to leave you halted when you heard your name.

“And if she finds out?! Tony you cant sweep her off her feet and fool her into a fake romance! She will never fall for it! Shes much too smart!”

“Your right! She didn't have googly eyes for me, she was much more smitten by you!”

There was a pause and you felt your chest tighten. It always came down to this. But they were already so much smarter than you-why would they need you at all?

“So…you want me to fake date her?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, plus if she falls in love with you what is there to lose? You wont feel so alone.”

You stepped back. You couldn't listen anymore.

Tony frowned. “Why are you so against this? I know you like her. You have since the moment i brought her name up don't deny it!” he crossed his arms across his chest.

Bethany burst into the room looking angry. “What the hell did you say to her?! I told you to tread lightly! Y/N is a ghost! There is no way your gonna find her if she doesn't want to be found!”

Bruce stood straighter, “what happened?”

She threw her phone at Tony. “She just texted me. I’ll be lucky if i ever see her again!” she cried angrily.

Y/N: [I wont go through it again. See you around.]

Tony looked up at her. “This could mean anything.” his phone rang. “Yeah? Your sure?” a long deep sigh. “No, do not follow. Let her go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dr. Octavius.”

“Well if it isn't my old friend Tony Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Bruce stepped forwards, “we need information. You and Mary had an assistant when you were attempting to fuse electrons…"he watched the man frown, “her name was Y/N Davis? Do you remember her?”

“Hmmmf, that quiet mouse? Always on the edge of things. Nosing around and pretending to be Mary's friend.”

“Why the hostility?” Steve asked.

“She was stealing precious research! Always pulling Mary away and asking questions to what she couldn't possibly understand. Then she goes and publishes that paper pointing out my ‘mistakes’ stating that Mary's death was my fault. If Spiderman hadn't interfered-”

“You would have blown up all of New York City,” Tony interjected. “But we checked her work. She had advised you on a few changes that would have prevented the accident. Not only that it seems she was able to pull off what you couldn't.”

Octavius whirled around and glared at Tony. “What are you saying?”

Bruce rubbed his hands together. “She fused the tritium and detrium successfully. It was even weaponized, till she destroyed it.”

Octavius paced along his jail cell. “And you’ve no idea where she is? So you came to me? What do i get out of this?”

“What do you have to offer?”

He scowled. “She had a place in the mountains. I believe she did, oh this memory of mine is often so fuzzy!”

**

You came to a stop at the top of the hill. Running was such a stress reliever. Still you glanced at your watch and let out a huff of air. You began your trek back to your cabin.

You spent the morning enjoying the quiet. Looking over you frowned at the duffel bags that were waiting for you. Airplane tickets sitting on the counter next to the door. It had been awhile since you had moved so much so quickly. Yet it had come time. You’d become too comfortable. Having made such a friend as Bethany should have been the wake up call you needed. Too close…you could never let anyone get that close.

Still your mind wandered to those kind intelligent soft brown eyes.

Bruce Banner.

It had been awhile since you’d been able to talk freely as you had with him. One night was simply not enough. You shook your head with a sigh, no room for those thoughts.

Moving to the bathroom you grabbed a pair of scissors.


	3. Chapter 3

You grabbed the three duffel bags and made your way out to the car. Slamming the trunk shut you cursed, the tickets were still inside.

You looked around. Damn you had missed this place, but it was time to move. Four days was too many in one place. You looked around the kitchen to make sure you hadn't left anything. Still made a mental note to call the caretaker and double check once you were gone.

“So this place is nice. I like what you did with your hair,” Bruce complimented.

You jumped. When had he gotten in? Turning you rushed to the back door, before you opened it you saw Ironman out there.

Bruce smiled as you walked back into the small living room. “Yeah, we got this place surrounded. Uhm, please just…lets talk.” he motioned to the couch and you sat, your hand slipping into your purse. “I’m just here to talk. Not going to force you into anything. You have to realize if we found you, other interested parties have tracked you down as well.”

You bit your lip eyeing the front door. “So what do you want? To offer protection? Keep me isolated to a building? I cant do that. I’ll die.”

Bruce moved closer sitting next to you. “Trust me I know what your saying. No, your not going to be held prisoner nor are you going to be isolated. You’ll be on payroll and live life as you normally would. You’ll have the knowledge that you’ll be safe.”

“And in exchange I just have to repeat my success of electron fusion. Hasn't Stark already done this?”

Bruce smiled, “actually yes.” you gave him an incredulous expression. “We don't need you for that. We want you to come work for us, of your own volition on projects with like minded individuals.”

You shifted uncomfortably. “This is all my choice?”

Bruce nodded. “Completely. Or you can walk out of here and continue running.”

You nodded your head outside, “why the extra detail then?”

“We aren't the only ones that tracked you here.” he answered.

You stood, Bruce following your action, and as if on cue there was a commotion outside. “We have to go!” he exclaimed.

You grabbed his hand in time as an explosion rocked the small cabin. You looked up as dust covered everything. Bruce was heavy on you. Coughing you tried pushing him off. “Fuck you weigh more than you look!” you coughed.

“Get out!” he croaked.

You felt a shiver of fear run through you as he rolled off you. “B-Bruce?” you reached out placing a hand on his shoulder.

He snapped, shoving you away as his eyes shifted to green. “GET OUT!“he yelled.

You had landed by the door. You didn't waste time, even with all the noise coming from outside you knew not to hesitate when he was changing into the Hulk.

**

Tony turned as you scampered out of the cabin. “Oh, this just got more interesting. Who’s got the girl?”

“I do,” Captain answered as he vaulted over the car.

“I do,” Natasha answered pulling up with a car.

You dove in as the front of the cabin exploded. A deafening roar rocking you to your very core. You met blue eyes as Captain America pulled you into a sitting position.

“You okay?” he asked buckling you in. You didn't answer, he grabbed your arm which you had been cradling. Wincing you pulled it away. “Hey Y/N? Nat, shes going into shock. Listen to me. We are going to get you to safety.”

You glanced to the front, Nat was talking to her comm. “Yeah shes fine. A bit of shock, no tell the green guy shes in safe hands. Give us ten and i swear to you she will be safe! Cap! Up ahead…”

You glanced ahead of the car. There were so many. Why? Your vision blurred, edges turning black. If only things had been different.

You sighed as darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony smiled as he walked you around. You were getting used to the compound. It had been several days since they had come for you.

“So…where do you and Bruce work?” you asked fidgeting a bit.

Tony smiled, “oh the lab? I’ll show you.” he walked you to an elevator and then glanced at his watch. “Look you go on down there, I will catch up gotta go sign some papers or something.” he winked at you and pushed the button as the doors began to slide closed.

You opened your mouth but you stared at your reflection in the doors. When the doors opened again you stepped out nervously.

Following the sounds of noises you found Bruce bent over some piece of metal. “What does that do?” you asked.

Bruce looked up surprised. “Oh, hey!” he blushed and ducked his head. “This is…well its a piece of metal from the alien ships that invaded New York. No use really we’re just analyzing it. You came alone?”

You nodded moving to stand next to him. He moved just as quickly keeping the table between the two of you. “Whats wrong?” you asked glancing up at him.

“Nothing,” he backed away when you moved towards him, “look last time we were together i hurt you,” he motioned to your arm still in wraps.

You chuckled, “that was an accident. There's no reason for you to go all green right now.” you moved again this time he stayed. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you Bruce.”

“For what?”

You pulled away, “you came for me.”


End file.
